vampire desire
by azalea9095
Summary: Jaejoong seorang vampire yang mencari jati dirinya.. isi mengecewakan :(
1. Chapter 1

Title : Vampire desire

Disclaimers : they're belong to God n their parents

Genre : horror,comedy,romance

Rating: T

Status : chaptered

Cast : - dbsk

\- seul gi

\- SNSD

-bertambah seiring waktu

Warning : straight, OOC. ini adalah FF yang super gaje yang dibuat oleh author new comer .. masih banyak sekali typo karna tidak ada yang mau ngedit ni FF *termasuk saya* alur yang gak jelas dan super duper kecepetan. Cerita yang ngalor-ngidul, jadi jangan salahkan saya yang membaca FF ini bila tidak puas karna saya udah memperingati. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari banjun drama "Unforgetable Girl" jadi maklum aja kalo ada sedikit kesamaan baik cast maupun ceritanya .. tapi ini murni saya ketik pake jari n lappie saya yang udah udzur. Semoga terhibur.

Part 1

Disuatu pagi yang cerah, di pinggiran sungai han ada seseorang vampir duduk sendiri menyendiri dalam lamunannya. Dengan pakaian serba hitam di bawah bayangan sebuah bangunan. Vampir tersebut adalah kim jaejoong. Vampir dengan kulit putih pucat cat dinding, hidung mancung, mata yg indah dan senyum memikat _._ Rambutnya yang hitam kelam bergerak lembut ditiup angin. Dia memandang lurus jauh kedepan tanpa fokus _._ Melihat ke orang-orang yang berada di sekitarannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak sedang dalam mode berburu sekarang karena tadi malam dia baru saja mendapatkan buruannya. Seorang gadis di club malam yang terpesona padanya. Oh _come on_ siapan yang tidak akan terpesona pada vampir kita yang satu ini..

 _'_ _Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan disini, sebaiknya aku pergi dari keramaian terlalu berbahaya berada dekat dengan manusia. Mereka akan menyadari keberadaanku'_ pikirnya. Keadaan saat itu memang cukup ramai di sungai Han mengingat awal musim semi karena banyak yang ingin menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah dibanding mendekam di dalam rumah seperti dikala musim dingin. Namun dalam bayang-bayang bangunan dan pakaian yang hampir menutup seluruh tubuhnya tentunya tidak ada yang akan tertarik padanya bukan?

Lalu sang vampir tampan memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Namun, ketika hendak berbalik dia mencium sesuatu yang sangat menggiurkan dan aneh *baca: bau jengkol* dia sangat tertarik dengan bau tersebut dan mencari sumbernya karena merasa penasaran. *maklum oppa kita yang satu ini gak pernah nyium bau jengkol*. Ternyata bau tersebut berasal dari seorang gadis yang duduk di tepi sungai, kelihatan ingin... bunuh diri. Belum sempat sang vampir tampan berpikir lebih lanjut, gadis itu telah melompat kedalam sungai Han. Jaejoong langsung ikut melompat kedalam sungai untuk menolongnya tanpa pikir panjang. Entah apa yang membuatnya untuk menolong gadis itu.

Gadis itu jaejoong bawa ke tepi jalan agar ada yg melihatnya dan merasa kasihan, mungkin lalu menolongnya. Karena Jaejoong tidak ingin terlalu menarik perhatian dengan menolongnya lebih lanjut. Lalu samar-samar gadis itu terbatuk dan membuka matanya melihat wajah Jaejoong dan... memejamkan matanya lagi, mungkin merasa lelah akibat kejadian yang baru dialaminya barusan.

Jaejoong buru-buru pergi sebelum ada manusia yang melihatnya. Hanya bayangan hitam berkelebat yang menandai kepergiannya. Diperjalanan menuju sarangnya jaejoong merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Dia mulai mengantisipasi keadaan dan sesekali melirik kebelakang karena dia tidak ingin ada manusia yang tahu mengenai eksistensi vampir dimuka bumi ini. Ketika ia mengetahui bahwa itu adalah junsu adiknya, dia terus berjalan maju.

"Hyung, aku mencarimu kemana-mana aku takut kau berbuat keonaran di tengah ramainya manusia" seru suara lucu itu kepada hyungnya. Dia adalah seorang vampir yang sangat lucu. Tidak ada sama sekali aura gelap di sekitarnya, berbeda dengan jaejoong. Semua vampir maupun manusia yang berada didekatnya sangat merasa nyaman dengan keberadaanya. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu keahliannya. Mengingat ada beberapa vampir yang memiliki kemampuan khusus.

"jangan takut junsu aku tidak sebodoh itu. Lagipula dengan melihatku sekilas saja mereka pasti takut padaku."

"iya hyung enak banget bisa mengontrol kapan aura pesona hyung itu bisa keluar. Nah sedangkan aku- junsu melihat dirinya- tidak cocok dibilang vampir" keluh junsu. Namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari jaejoong. Mungkin malas meladeni junsu. Oh ya jaejoong ini memiliki kemampuan bisa menghalangi kemampuan vampir lain dan dia bisa memikat setiap mangsa yang menjadi incarannya. Dia bisa mengeluarkan pesona memikat yang membuat baik vampir maupun manusia terpikat. Jadi dia tidak perlu susah mendekati incarannya karena ia akan datang dan menyerahkan tubuhnya sendiri kepada jaejoong.

Junsu melanjutkan "hyung coba kau keluarkan pesona mu setiap saat jadi aku tidak perlu berhadapan denganmu yang dingin ini"

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Yoochun?" Jaejoong memang benar-benar malas meladeni Junsu bicara.

"dia sedang mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan. Sepertinya dia mencari gadis cantik untuk diajak bermain-main dan setelah itu baru memuaskan dahaganya. Hmm _if you know what i mean_." Ucap junsu malas-malasan

"dia tidak pernah berubah"

Akhirnya sampailah mereka di sarang mereka. Sebuah bangunan bobrok didaerah terpencil. Namun tempat itu sangat nyaman bagi mereka karena tidak perlu berusaha untuk menutupi identitas mereka.

"hyung,apakah tidak apa-apa membiarkan dia seperti itu."

"kita ini vampir, kalo ada manusia yang berani macam-macam gigit saja" tanggap jaejoong

"ah hyung jgn main gigit-gigitan kenapa? Atuutt ... *junsu pake gaya bayi dolphin lagi minta susu*." -_-

Pandangan jaejoong menatap langit entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya "tapi keadaan sekarang telah berubah"

Tanpa bisa menjelaskan maksudnya tiba-tiba yuchun datang menghampiri mereka.

"Yoochun hyung, dari mana saja kau?" seru junsu langsung begitu melihat Yoochun.

"aku baru saja habis bersenang-senang. Ada apa?"

"wanita saja dipikiranmu. Kenapa tidak memikirkan yang lain.?"

"emang kalian ada kerjaan lain yg bisa dilakukan vampir agar tidak membuang-buang waktu?" Jutek yoochun.

"kita ini hanya butuh makan tidak seperti manusia yang mesti pergi pagi pulang sore, mikirin keluarga, anak semua dipikirin, bikin susah saja. Kenapa yah mereka tidak mau jadi vampir? 'kan gampang, padahal tinggal minta gigit aja jadi deh kayak kita yang keren badai begini" gaya yoochun didepan cermin seperti seorang model. Namun sodara-sodara ternyata tidak ada bayangan vampir yoochun dicermin -_-

"yah setidaknya..." junsu menyela.

"apa? Junsu, kau masih anak ingusan.. mesti banyak belajar dari hyungmu yang kece-kece ini."

"Siapa sih yang make cermin ini? Ga ada kan? Aku buang saja yah?" kata yoochun sambil melempar cermin ukuran satu badan itu dengan satu tangannya entah kemana.

Jaejoong yang malas meladeni pertengkaran kedua adiknya itu beranjak keluar. Namun diikuti oleh kedua adiknya. Jaejoong benar-benar bingung dia hendak menjernihkan pikirannya dari apapun yang sedang dipikirkannya namun pulang kerumah merupakan pilihan yang buruk ternyata.

"ini ngomong-ngomong kita mau kemana?" bingung Yoochun karena melihat Jaejoong yang berputar-putar tanpa arah.

"tidak tau, kenapa kalian mengikutiku?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"dasar junsu dodol! vampir dodol diikutin." Tambah yoochun menyalahkan junsu

"nah lebih dodol siapa vampir dodol yang ikutin vampir dodol atau vampir yang ikutin vampir dodol yg ternyata ikutin vampir dodol."

"aaa..." teriak yuchun menggunakan nada tenor yang paling tinggi yang bisa diraihnya. Yoochun gemes melihat dongsaeng-nya ini.

"sudah...sudah. nanti kalian berdua yang aku jadikan dodol."

"ehm yuchun hyung dodol itu apa sih?"

"dodol itu nama makanan."

"sotoy ... "

"idih ga percaya. Aku pernah kencan dengan gadis indonesia yang ortunya pembuat dodol." *ya iyalah indonesia di korea mang ada dodol*

"enak ga hyung?"

"ga tau. Waktu dia mau kasih aku dodolnya udah keburu hyung gigit. nah, kalo sotoy itu apaan?"

"sotoy itu yang berenang dilaut hyung." Teriak junsu.

"ntu kan sotong junsu."

"oh iya hyung, aku lupa..."

"ya ampun junsu asal mu kan sama-sama dari laut. Masa lupa sih?"

Jaejoong terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan dua adiknya dibelakang yg gaje abiss .. dalam hati dia berpikir _kenapa gadis itu ingin mengakhiri hidupnya padahal seharusnya dia senang sekali menjadi manusia. Tidak seperti kami mati bosan karena tidak melakukan apapun. Tidak punya ketertarikan sama sekali, yahh walaupun kami tidak bisa mati lagi._

Ternyata jaejoong tidak sepaham dengan apa yang dikatakan yoochun tadi. Melihat kedua adiknya masih bertengkar jaejoong beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua...


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Vampire desire

Disclaimers : they're belong to God n their parents

Genre : horror, comedy, romance

Rating: T

Status : chaptered

Cast : - dbsk

\- seul gi

\- SNSD

-bertambah seiring waktu

Warning : straight, OOC. ini adalah FF yang super gaje yang dibuat oleh author new comer .. masih banyak sekali typo karna tidak ada yang mau ngedit ni FF *termasuk saya* alur yang gak jelas dan super duper kecepetan. Cerita yang ngalor-ngidul, jadi jangan salahkan saya yang membaca FF ini bila tidak puas karna saya udah memperingati. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari banjun drama "Unforgetable Girl" jadi maklum aja kalo ada sedikit kesamaan baik cast maupun ceritanya .. tapi ini murni saya ketik pake jari n lappie saya yang udah udzur.

Chapter 2

Jaejoong yang tidak bisa melupakan peristiwa gadis yang mencoba bunuh diri tersebut menjadi penasaran. Apa yang menjadi dalang dibalik peristiwa tersebut sehingga si gadis nekat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya? Untuk tau jawabannya teruslah bersama kisah petualangan 3 vampir kece ini agar tidak menjadi setan penasaran seperti kim jaejoong..

Karena merasa bosan hanya bermain didalam sarang mereka. Lalu 3 vampir ini memutuskan untuk menghirup sedikit udara segar, yeah walaupun sebenarnya vampir tidak perlu bernafas. Di tengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan seseorang atau lebih tepatnya dua orang yang sangat dihindari para vampir. Musuh utama para vampir. Yaitu... Cenayang. Nah kalian semua pada tau kan cenayang itu apaan? Itu loh dukun versi korea. Cenayang tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yunho & Changmin.. Yunho yang awalnya berniat untuk menjadi jaksa supaya bisa membela kebenaran dan keadilan seperti pahlawan bertopeng ini harus menerima nasib berakhir menjadi cenayang. Yah sebenarnya intinya sama aja sih. Sama-sama melindungi umat manusia. Bedanya melindungi umat manusia dari para arwah gentayangan hehe..

Kring...kring...kring...

Dengan membawa tongkat yang bergemerincing Yunho membaca mantra untuk mengusir 3 vampir tersebut. Sambil membaca mantra dalam bahasa korea dan campur aduk dengan bahasa inggris. Supaya gaul gitu 'kan homin mau go International kek Agnes Maunikah..

You better run run run run run

Deoneun mot bwa geodeocha jullae

You better run run run run run

Nal butjabado gwanshim ggeodullae hey

Deo meotjin naega dweneun nal gapajugesseo itji ma

You better run run run run run

Ddak geollyeoseo yageollyeoseo run devil devil run run

Sambil terus membaca mantra tanpa terasa badan yunho ikut berdendang ..

Trio vampir JYJ (?) hanya melongo melihat dua cenayang ini.. yang satu membaca mantra sambil bergoyang sedangkan yang satu lagi sibuk menikmati burger yang dibawanya tanpa memperhatikan sekitar.

Lalu, Changmin memerhatikan hyungnya yang tengah membaca mantra. Changmin tau tabiat buruk hyungnya yang satu ini, jika sudah ngedance menjadi terbawa suasana dan tidak memerhatikan sekitar. Jadi dengan tongkatnya dia ingin memukul kepala Yunho. Namun ternyata tenaga Changmin terlalu kuat pemirsah! maklum berkat latihan membawa barbel kemana-mana. Sehingga membuat Yunho terpelanting sangat jauh dan hanya meninggalkan tanda bintang di langit yang terang.

Tinggalah Changmin sendiri disitu. Tau karena posisi yang tidak seimbang akhirnya changmin memutuskan untuk kabur. Tidak lupa membawa kantung makanan yang tadi dibawanya.

Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu hanya terperangah melihat tingkah kedua cenayang itu.

"mereka itu ngapain sih?" ucap junsu bingung.

2 member lainnya hanya mengangkat bahu tidak tahu..

Keesokan harinya di sebuah kuil buddha

"hyung kita tau ada vampir yang berkeliaran di seoul, kenapa kita tidak memburu mereka dan menghentikannya?" kata changmin.

"bukannya aku tidak mau tapi kau tau sendiri kegagalan kita kemarin, kita kalah jumlah."ucap yunho.

"lah bukankah kekalahan kita karena dirimu yang mengucapkan mantra sambil ngedance?"

"sudahlah ngapain masalah itu kamu ungkit lagi. Yang berlalu biarkan berlalu. Sekarang kita pikirkan bagaimana caranya memberantas para vampir tersebut."

"bagaimana kalau kita meminta bantuan dari biksu perempuan yaitu seo nyeo shi dae si biksu perempuan terkenal dengan kepala botak itu" *reader bayangin aja ndiri biksunya yah...*

"kau ini pintar juga ya.."

"siapa dulu dong changmin."

"mang kamu makan apa sih bisa pinter kayak gini"

"aku kan makan semuanya hyung!"

"oh iya benar juga,bahkan kalau sudah tidak ada makanan rumput didepan kuil kita pun habis kamu lahap. Tapi tidak apa-apa, jadi aku tidak perlu menyewa tukang potong rumput."

Changmin hanya bisa senyum-senyum saja mendengar perkataan hyungnya.

"baiklah changmin-sshi. Sekarang kita langsung saja ketempat snsd."

"ok hyung!"

Sementara itu ditempat para vampir...

"hyung,kau kenapa sih dari kemarin murung terus. Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau haus? Atau pingin makan? Kau bisa cerita padaku hyung.."berondong junsu pada jaejoong.

Jaejoong berpikir sebentar, sebenarnya ada 2 hal yang dia pikirkan yaitu gadis yang ditemuinya disungai Han dan eksistensi mereka didunia manusia. Tapi sepertinya topik yang pertama tidak bisa ia ceritakan pada junsu karena takut junsu berpikir yang macam-macam jadi dia memutuskan untuk bercerita pada junsu tentang topik yang kedua.

"sebenarnya aku takut dengan eksistensi kita didunia manusia"

"memang sebenarnya ada apa hyung? Bukankah dengan berada didunia manusia malah kita bisa dengan mudahnya mencari makanan?"

Junsu, anak itu selalu berpikir dengan polosnya.

"memang benar tapi kau tidak melihat kelakuan yoochun. Datang keklub malam menggoda wanita dengan wajahnya yang tampan lalu jika wanita itu telah jatuh kepelukannya langsung dia jadikan mangsa. Kita terlalu menampakkan jati diri kita dihadapan publik. Aku tidak mau netizen eh salah maksudku para cenayang itu mengetahui keberadaan kita."

"ya ampun hyung kayak artis aja. Tapi benar juga hyung seperti cenayang yang kita temui kemarin. Tapi jujur aja ya hyung gaya tariannya payah coba kalo aku yang ngedance pasti lebih keren lagi. Neh liat hyung aku bisa niruin artis terkenal korea namanya dong bang shin ki. Aku bawain 1 lagu ya hyung judulnya mirotic.. shijaegeum..." mulai junsu sambil menyanyi dengan suaranya yang khas.

"eh sudah-sudah kok jadi kamu sih yang ngedance bukannya bantuin nyelesain masalah kita. Katanya kamu mau bantuin."

"iya hyung maaf, aku Cuma kebawa suasana."

"jadi apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?"

"lebih baik kita nasehati saja yoochun hyung, gimana?"

"baiklah aku akan mencoba menasehatinya."

Dan kita kembali lagi pada homin yang sudah sampai ditempat para biksu snsd..

"hyung beneran deh aku gak mau lagi kamu ajak naik motor. Sumpah bisa bikin jantung copot. Kamu ngga liad rambutku udah kayak choi kang chang min waktu di album triangle tegak-tegak semua."

"ah sudah lah jangan banyak bicara ayo kita masuk"

Didepan pintu homin telah disambut oleh biksu yuri.

" ayo masuk! kalian berdua telah ditunggu oleh leader kami"

 _Memang benar-benar sakti mereka ini bahkan kami belum mengetuk pintu tapi sudah tau tentang kedatangan kami_ pikir yunho didalam hati.

"oppaaa~, sudah lama sekali kau tidak datang kesini." Dengan manja taeyeon memeluk yunho tapi segera ditepisnya tangan itu karena melihat mereka semua udah botak-botak kayak tuyul. -_-"

"begini, aku datang kesini untuk meminta bantuan kalian."

"memang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"ada 3 vampir yang berkeliaran di seoul, aku takut kalau mereka akan mengganggu manusia."

"oh vampir itu"

"kalian sudah tau?"

"iya kami sudah tau tapi karena mereka ganteng-ganteng jadi kami biarin aja." sela tiffany.

 _ya ampun mang biksu gatal dari kemarin ngga berubah-ubah_ ucap changmin dalam hati.

"jadi kalian mau membantu kami tidak?"

"hmm kalau perbuatan mereka memang tidak bisa ditolerir kami akan membantu kalian. Karena memang itu tugas kami membela kebenaran dan keadilan ha ha ha ha *tawa pahlawan bertopeng*"

Di tempat jaejoong...

"junsu apa kau melihat yoochun hyung?"

"tidak hyung."

"terus pasang matamu, jika kau melihatnya beri tau aku"

"mataku emang ga bisa lepas hyung" jawab Junsu polos

"maksudku perhatikan terus" jawab Jaejoong sweatdrop dengan kepolosan Junsu.

Ketika mencari yoochun, jaejoong bersitatap dengan gadis yang ditolongnya tempo hari disungai han... Jaejoong datang menghampiri gadis itu, ada sesuatu dalam diri gadis itu yang selalu menariknya. Mungkin karena darah gadis itu yang juga meneteskan air liur jaejoong. (chap 1. Bau jengkol)

"maaf nona. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"siapa anda?"

"aku jaejoong, orang yang menolongmu waktu kau ingin terjun ke sungai tempo hari."

Gadis itu datang menghampiri jaejoong dan memukul-mukulnya.

"kenapa kamu menolongku... kenapa?"

"akuu hanya..."

"kalau tidak pasti aku sudah terlepas dari semua beban ini."

Gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan jaejoong. Akhirnya jaejoong mengajak gadis itu duduk dan bicara. Mungkin dia bisa membantu gadis itu.

"duduklah nona. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu kalau kau menceritakannya padaku."

"kau tidak tau apa-apa. Ini melebihi perkiraan manusia biasa."

Lalu gadis itu tiba-tiba terdiam.

" ada sesuatu yang mendekat. Dingin, sepertimu".

"haa..."

Jaejoong hanya bisa diam terperangah melihat gadis itu, dia mengetahui kedatangan yoochun yang hanya bisa diketahui oleh para vampir atau manusia-manusia yang tidak normal, maksudnya para cenayang atau manusia yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus.

Tak lama berselang...

"hai hyung, dapat mangsa huh? Kami menggangu ya?"

Ucap yoochun dengan tampang playboy-nya.

"hey girl.." tambahnya.

"pergilah ini bukan urusan mu .. " kata jejoong mengusir dongsaengnya tersebut.

"santai hyung aku tidak akan merebut makananmu..."ucap yoochun dan berlalu. Sementara seulgi hanya menyempil diketeknya jaejoong

 _Hmm wangi juga bau keteknya gak seperti yang tadi bau kaus kaki (?)_ pikir seulgi

Jaejoong memandang mata gadis itu dalam. Ada sesuatu dibaliknya yang membuat jaejoong penasaran.

"maafkan ulah dongsaengku atas kejadian tadi. Dia..."

"sudah, tidak apa-apa aku mengerti kok!"

Jaejoong diam dan memandangi seulgi, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba seulgi membuka pembicaraan.

"kau bukan manusia kan?"

Jaejoong spechless mendengar perkataan seulgi, bagaimana dia tau?


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Vampire desire

Disclaimers : they're belong to God n their parents

Genre : horror,comedy,romance

Rating: T

Status : chaptered

Cast : - dbsk

\- seul gi

\- SNSD

-bertambah seiring waktu

Warning : straight, OOC. ini adalah FF yang super gaje yang dibuat oleh author new comer .. masih banyak sekali typo karna tidak ada yang mau ngedit ni FF *termasuk saya* alur yang gak jelas dan super duper kecepetan. Cerita yang ngalor-ngidul, jadi jangan salahkan saya yang membaca FF ini bila tidak puas karna saya udah memperingati. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari banjun drama "Unforgetable Girl" jadi maklum aja kalo ada sedikit kesamaan baik cast maupun ceritanya .. tapi ini murni saya ketik pake jari n lappie saya yang udah udzur. Semoga terhibur.

chap 3

"k..kkau benar. Tapi bagaimana mungkin kau tau?" Vampir kita, kim jaejoong terkejut dengan penuturan gadis itu.

"sebenarnya inilah sumber permasalahan ku. Aku memiliki kekuatan supranatural dan bisa mengetahui sesuatu yang gaib. Aku hikss... merasa tersiksa dengan ini semua "

Seulgi menangis dalam pelukan jaejoong

"sudah jangan bersedih. Seharusnya engkau bahagia karena engkau istimewa."

"aku hikss kadang merasa takut dengan keadaan ini. Aku sering mendengar sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kuketahui. Rintihan, penyesalan.. dan aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa .. hiks..."

"tenanglah..kau bersama kuu..." ucap jaejoong sambil membelai kepala seulgi lembut.

Entah kenapa seulgi merasa nyaman berada dipelukan jaejoong. Mungkin karena cuaca Seoul yang panas dan suhu tubuh Jaejoong yang dingin jadi dia merasa nyaman berada di dekat Jaejoong...

Waktu terus berlalu, setelah pengakuan Seulgi tempo hari jaejoong tidak pernah lagi bertemu Seulgi. Dia mulai merasa gelisah, takut seulgi mengulang kembali keinginannya untuk bunuh diri. Secara tidak sadar jaejoong mulai mencari keberadaannya. Menurut Jaejoong takdirnya adalah bertemu dengan gadis itu. Sampai suatu hari...

Jaejoong, yoochun dan junsu bertemu dengan 2 cenayang itu lagi *changmin dan yunho* juga para biksu snsd...

"akhirnya kita bertemu lagi wahai vampir." ucap yunho dengan penuh wibawa.

Sementara itu para biksu SNSD hanya terpesona dengan ketampanan trio vampir JYJ.

"huh? Ada urusan apa kau dengan kami?" kata yoochun sombong.

"tidak ada. Hanya kebetulan lewat sini." Ucap Yunho polos.

"owh.. kalo begitu kami pergi dulu." Balas yoochun lagi. Belum sempat yoochun selesai bicara Jaejoong sudah pergi terlebih dahulu karena malas meladeni orang-orang tidak jelas seperti itu.

"ok silahkan." Ucap Yunho santai. Changmin hanya melongo melihat hyungnya.

"hyung! Kenapa kau biarkan mereka pergi?" changmin kelihatan sangat kesal dengan hyungnya.

"kau tidak lihat? Tuh. Biksu-biksu centil pada mimisan dibelakang." Changmin semakin melongo melihat keadaan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Lagipula sepertinya mereka tidak jahat. Buktinya pembunuhan misterius tidak bertambah di sekitar Seoul sini."

"tapi hyung mereka tetap vampir!"

"tenang saja min, kalau sudah waktunya hyung akan bertindak."

 _Mau bertindak bagaimana? Kemaren saja baca mantra sambil ngedance sampai lupa diri._ Dongkol changmin dalam hati.

Setelah bertemu dengan duo cenanyang dan para biksu centil. Jaejoong mencari keberadaan Seulgi, tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Radar jaejoong tidak bekerja sebagaimana mestinya, entah apa yang terjadi. Jaejoong terbang (?) kesana kemari sesuai hatinya ingin kemana. Tiba-tiba tanpa terduga Seulgi muncul dihadapannya tanpa diketahui olehnya terlebih dahulu.

"hai.." sapa Seulgi riang.

"kau? Bagaimana mungkin.."

"sudah tidak usah dipikirkan. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabarmu?"

"seperti yang kau lihat."

"jangan bertampang dingin seperti itu. Kau itu tampan tau?"

"sudah banyak yang bilang."

"cih.. sombong sekali."

"lalu kau?"

"apanya?"

"tidak ingin bunuh diri lagi?"

"tidak. Kau benar."

"apanya?"

"kalau kemampuanku bisa berguna buat orang lain."

"aku tidak bilang seperti itu.."

"sudah. Tidak usah malu. Oh ya? Daripada kau bertanya-tanya tentang eksistensi mu di dunia ini. Lebih baik kau melakukan hal-hal yang berguna. Mana tau dengan itu kau bisa mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan mu."

"maksudmu?"

"oh ya.. dunia musik korea sedang naik daun. Tampangmu dan saudara mu lumayan juga dijual"

"hah? Yang benar saja. Kau ingin aku jual diri?"

"bukan.. maksudku jadi artis!"

"huh?"

"kuprediksi kau bakal langsung terkenal kalau jadi artis."

Jaejoong hanya melihat bingung gadis itu. Vampir jadi artis? Yang benar saja! Haruskah dia main film ganteng-ganteng vampir buat saingan sama sinetron itu?

"sudahlah aku pergi dulu ya? Semoga kita bertemu lagi. Oh ya temen mu yang itu dancenya tidak buruk juga."

 _Temanku? Yang mana?_ Batin Jaejoong bingung.


	4. Chapter 4

chap 4

check this out!

Dan... akhirnya Jaejoong ikut casting sodara-sodara.

 _Flashback_

Baby what you want? Hey hey hey

Tell me what you want me...

 _Nyanyi Junsu sore itu sambil berjoget mengikuti salah satu artis asia papan atas. XIA._

 _"_ _bisakah aku mendapat ketenangan sedikit saja?" keluh Jaejoong._

 _"_ _Junsu apa-apaan kau ini? bikin ribut saja!" keluh Yoochun juga._

 _"_ _aku mau ikutan casting hyung jadi penyanyi." Jawab Junsu_

 _"_ _Apa?" koor yoochun dan Jaejoong berbarengan._

 _"_ _iya. Wajahku tampan tidak kalah dengan artis asia TVXQ! Aku juga tidak kalah tampan dengan kalian berdua. Aku bosan tidak memiliki kegiatan. Hanya cari makan saja, tinggal gigit lalu kenyang. Lalu kembali ketempat bobrok ini tidak kemana-mana. Hyung tau jadi artis itu kita selalu sibuk, selalu punya kegiatan. Bertemu banyak orang. Dipuja-puja. Pokoknya seru!"_

 _"_ _lalu setelah jadi artis kamu mau apa? Kamu ingin identitas kita ketahuan?" tantang Yoochun._

 _"_ _itu bisa diatur hyung, artis jarang dapet makan. Disuruh berdiet katanya. Kita tidak perlu tidur. Waktu tidur digunakan untuk berburu. Gampang kan?" Jawab Junsu_

 _Jaejoong mulai berpikir. Dia mengingat-ingat kata Seulgi._

 _"_ _tidak perlu kesalon, tidak perlu mikir umur kita bertambah tua, karena kita abadi. Bener kan?" lanjut Junsu lagi._

 _"_ _Kalau jadi artis kamu mau jadi penyanyi?" tanya jaejoong kepada junsu._

 _"_ _iya hyung. Aku mau solo karir."_

 _"_ _hmmm bagaimana kalo kita bikin boyband?" usul Jaejoong._

 _"_ _apa? Hyung kamu jangan gila seperti Junsu" ucap yoochun sambil menunjuk jidat junsu._

 _"_ _ayolah Yoochun tidak apa-apa. Dengan menjadi artis kau akan bertemu dengan artis wanita yang cantik-cantik, bukan pelacur jalanan itu."_

 _Yoochun mulai berpikir._

 _Ditempat cenanyang Homin.._

Aku bisa gila kalau melihat Yunho hyung terus-terusan. _Ucap Changmin dalam hati. Betapa tidak, sekarang Yunho hyung bukan merapal mantra-mantra lagi tapi bernyanyi sambil berjoget. Changmin pusing dibuatnya._

 _"_ _hyung, kau mau jadi artis ya?" tanya Changmin akhirnya._

 _"_ _tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"_

 _"_ _itu kau bernyanyi terus?"_

 _"_ _aku senang saja. Emang kenapa? Aku cocok yah jadi artis seperti TVXQ?" Yunho mulai berpose seperti U-know TVXQ. "bagaimana? Aku tidak kalah tampan kan?"_

 _"_ _bukan itu hyung tapi.. kita ini cenayang. Seharusnya kita melindungi manusia dari roh-roh jahat."_

 _"_ _kau dengar Changmin, sekarang dunia sudah aman. Kudengar ada cenayang perempuan baru yang lebih ampuh dari kita. Jadi sekarang kita mau ngapain? Makan apa? Terlebih kamu. Kita tidak punya pekerjaan!" ucap Yunho dramatis._

 _"_ _idemu barusan bagus sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita jadi artis saja. Kulihat wajahmu tidak buruk juga."_

 _"_ _ideku yang mana? Aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Lagipula hey hyung aku ini lebih tampan darimu." Ucap changmin sambil menunjuk dada Yunho keras._

 _"_ _lalu, bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?" tanya Yunho sambil menggerak-gerakan alisnya keatas sambil tersenyum lebar._

 _"_ _baiklah hyung, terserah kau saja." Changmin mengalah._

 _"_ _baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita mulai latihan."_

Dan begitulah akhirnya vampir JYJ dan cenayang Homin berlatih untuk menjadi penyanyi. Akhirnya mereka dipertemukan kembali ketika mengikuti audisi untuk sebuah manajemen terbesar Korea.

"sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Yunho sombong kepada vampir JYJ.

"untuk mengikuti audisi. Menurutmu apalagi?" balas Yoochun ketus.

"baiklah semoga sukses!" Changmin melongo dibuat Yunho. Dia pikir hyungnya akan mengusir vampir itu. Ini tempat yang banyak manusianya, bahaya sekali jika vampir itu berkeliaran disini.

Yunho tau apa yang ada dipikiran Changmin. Kemudian dia menjelaskannya.

"dengar Changmin. Kita sudah bukan cenayang lagi. Biarkan sajalah mereka. Kita harus fokus dengan tujuan kita sekarang. Lihat mereka itu saingan kita."

Changmin melihat kearah vampir JYJ, mereka dikelilingi oleh para wanita yang akan ikut audisi. Changmin merasa kalah. Dia harus berusaha lebih kuat.

"kau benar hyung! Kita tidak boleh kalah." Ucap Changmin dengan bara api dimatanya.

Singkat cerita, akhirnya terpilihlah 5 orang pria dengan talenta luar biasa untuk di debutkan dengan nama Dong Bang Shin Ki. Mereka adalah... ya kalian benar. Sudah tidak perlu disebutkan lagi kan?

Dong Bang Shin Ki sukses besar. Sekarang vampir JYJ dan cenayang homin telah menjadi artis terkenal.

"Hyung malam ini kita mau makan apa?"

"makanan terus di pikiranmu min!" ucap Yunho sambil menjitak kepala Changmin.

" ya hyung kita sudah kerja keras hari ini, kita harus menjaga kondisi untuk bekerja besok. Vampir-vampir itu juga harus berburu. Hyung tidak mau kan nanti malam ketika kita tidur leher hyung jadi korbannya?"

Yoochun dari belakang tiba-tiba menimpali ucapan Changmin, kehadirannya tidak diketahui. " kau tidak usah khawatir Changmin, kita sekarang satu tim. Aku tidak mungkin memangsa kalian. Ya kan Jae hyung?"

"benar. Oh ya nanti malam kau saja yang berburu sama junsu, Yoochun. Aku ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan." Setelah mengatakan itu Jaejoong langsung menghilang seperti angin.

Munculah Junsu.. "huaaa capek sekali! Aku ingin tidur. Oh ya aku lupa aku tidak tidur." Ucap junsu polos sambil tersenyum sumringah. Dan kemudian semua orang diruangan itu termasuk Yoochun, Changmin dan Yunho tersenyum. Benar-benar Junsu seorang moodmaker.

"ngomong-ngomong Jaejoong mau kemana?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"entahlah." Ucap Yoochun sambil mengedipkan bahunya.

Disuatu tempat diatas gunung Jaejoong mencari seorang bikhsu Buddha bernama Yoori yang tahu dimana keberadaan Seulgi. Jaejoong mencari Seulgi untuk berterima kasih karena sekarang hidupnya tidak membosankan lagi. Dan ternyata Yoori merupakan murid Seulgi. Setelah bertemu dengan Jaejoong terakhir kali, Seulgi memutuskan untuk menjadi cenayang dan membantu banyak orang dengan kekuatannya. Namun...

"sayang sekali.. Seulgi sonsaengnim telah meninggal." Ucap Yoori sambil mengedipkan matanya genit pada Jaejoong.

"kenapa dia bisa meninggal?" tanya Jaejoong risih sambil menyingkirkan tangan Yoori yang mencoba meraba dadanya.

"dia meninggal tersambar petir!" dan setelah Yoori mengucapkan kalimat tersebut seketika muncul kilat dan petir menyambar-nyambar sekitar gunung itu.

n.b saya tau ff ini ngaco, but i need your feedback ^^


End file.
